revolver_golden_gods_awardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Revolver Golden Gods Awards 2013
The 2013 (5th Annual) Revolver Golden Gods Awards were held on May 2, 2013 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California. The shows was broadcasted on axstv, facebook, and Xbox 360. Performers Presenters The following presented: *Gene Simmons - presented Golden God Award *Rob Halford - presented Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievement Award *Chris Broderick and David Ellefson of Megadeth - presented Riff Lord Award *Ron "Bumblefoot" Thal of Guns N' Roses and Alexi Laiho of Children of Bodom - presented Best Guitarist *Five Finger Death Punch - presented Best Drummer *Heaven's Basement - introduced Halestorm *Slipknot - presented Paul Gray Best Bassist *Alex Skolnick and Chuck Billy of Testament - introduced The Dillinger Escape Plan *David Draiman of Disturbed and Device - presented Best Vocalist *Mike Mushok and Jason Newsted of Newsted - presented Best New Talent *Arejay Hale and Lzzy Hale of Halestorm - presented Most Metal Athlete *Zakk Wylde and Kerry King - presented Best Live Band *Anthrax - presented Comeback of the Year *Sebastian Bach - presented Song of the Year *Alice Cooper and Marilyn Manson - presented Most Dedicated Fans *Brian "Head" Welch, Fieldy, and James "Munky" Shaffer of Korn - presented Album of the Year *Lemmy Kilmister of Motorhead and ??? - introduced Metallica Awards 'Special Merit Awards' Golden God Award *'Rob Zombie' Ronnie James Dio Lifetime Achievemnt Award *'Metallica' Riff Lord Award *'Tony Iommi of Black Sabbath' 'General' Best Guitarist *'John 5 of Rob Zombie and Solo' *Stephen Carpenter of Deftones *Alex Lifeson of Rush *Misha Mansoor of Periphery *Brendon Small of Dethklok *Kim Thayil of Soundgarden Best Drummer *Abe Cunnigham of Deftones *Mario Duplantier of Gojira *'Arejay Hale of Halestorm' *Gene Hoglan of Dethklok and Testament *Roy Mayorga of Stone Sour *Neil Peart of Rush Paul Gray Best Bassist *Rex Brown of Kill Devil Hill *Steve Harrias of Iron Maiden and Solo *'Lemmy Kilmister of Motörhead' *Geddy Lee of Rush *Jason Newsted of Newsted *Sergio Vega of Deftones Best Vocalist *Phil Anselmo of Down and Solo *Maria Brink of In This Moment *Chris Cornell of Soundgarden *Lzzy Hale of Halestorm *Chino Moreno of Deftones *'Corey Taylor of Stone Sour and Slipknot' Best New Talent *'Device' *Ghost *Kvelertak *Miss May I *Of Mice & Men *Young Guns Most Metal Athlete *Tom Crabtree of the Green Bay Packers *Racecar Driver Tanner Faust *UFC Fighter Clay Guida *'WWE Superstar Triple H' *'''Skateboarder Geoff Rowley *CJ Wilson of the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim '''Best Live Band *Anthrax *Five Finger Death Punch *Hatebreed *Lamb of God *'Slipknot' *Volbeat Comeback of the Year *Aerosmith *The Darkness *Quicksand *Refused *Soundgarden *'Tenacious D' Song of the Year *"Run Free" by Asking Alexandria *"Carry On" by Avenged Sevenfold *'"In the End" by Black Veil Brides' *"I Ejaculate Fire" by Dethklok *"Love Bites (So Do I)" by Halestorm *"Blood" by In This Moment Most Dedicated Fans *Black Label Society *Black Veil Brides *A Day to Remember *'HIM' *Rammstein *Slipknot Album of the Year *'Koi No Yokan from Deftones' *L'Enfant Sauvage from Gojira *The Strange Case of... from Halestorm *Born Villain from Marilyn Manson *King Animal from Soundgarden *House of Gold & Bones, Pt. 1 from Stone Sour Artists with Multiple Nominations and Awards The following artists have received multiple nominations: *Five: Deftones *Four: Halestorm *Four: Soundgarden *Three: Rush *Three: Dethklok *Three: Stone Sour *Two: Rob Zombie *Two: Slipknot *Two: In This Moment *Two: Gojira The following artists have received multiple awards: *Two: Rob Zombie Category:Award Shows